


Pension plan part two

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Sherlock finds Alex Scudder
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 20





	Pension plan part two

Pension plan

"What do you want John, it's my day off, you know the one I haven't managed to have for the last three weeks."  
"Can you come into Baker street, it would be better to speak here than the pub. "  
"Pubs aren't open at nine in the morning John, you woke me up to come to Baker street, fuck off John I am going back to sleep. I may come over later then again I may just lie about all day in my pants, because it's my first day off in three weeks."  
It's important Greg"  
"Does it involve loss of limbs or life"  
"No not really. "  
"So see you John, I am switching my mobile off. I may see you later I may not. "

"He isn't coming over Sherlock, I woke him up he says he is going back to sleep, he might come by later on or not be said he might just lie about his flat in his pants instead. My money is on the pants idea."  
" Come on then John, we will go to him. "  
"Just because you are up doesn't mean everyone we know has to be up Sherlock. You can go on your own I am staying here, that pants idea sounds good to me too. A nice lazy day in my pants just might tick all my goals for today too."  
" Really John, that sounds awful. "  
"Says the man who lies about the flat wrapped in just a sheet , besides the pants will stop my tackle sticking to my chair. Greg has some good ideas. I will stretch to clean pants of course. "  
" Are to really going to stay here instead of coming with me. "  
"Yipe"  
"What's so important any way. Shouldn't you be in a post case coma after pretending not to sleep for the last three weeks. And yes I have the video evidence that says otherwise Sherlock. "  
" I found something I need him to explain. "  
"So you are admitting there are things Greg Lestrade knows that you dont. Well that's a miracle in itself. Definitely a pants day now after that admission. "  
"If I go on my own John, he won't explain. He will just laugh and tell me to piss off."  
" and your point is Sherlock. I am not coming with you i am staying here in my pants. Unless Greg calls later for the pub then I may get dressed but then again I may not. I wonder if Mick at the pub will still serve me if I haven't clothes on. Guess I might find out later."  
"John John put clothes on and come with me to Lestrades"  
"Nope"  
"You need to get dressed John, we need milk you have to go to Tesco."  
" you can get it when your out at Greg's Sherlock, it's on your way. "  
"John I need your help. It's really important that you come with me. Where would I be without my blogger."  
" still not coming Sherlock, leave Greg alone for now we can go later on just not now alright. "  
"I can't wait that long, I need the answer and he will give me it."  
" does this have to do with your brother because I am definitely not coming even if it is later on. Your on your own. "  
"What does my brother have to do with Lestrade. "  
" He is Greg's husband remember we were at their wedding last year. "  
" I don't remember that I must have deleted it. Now I can't get that picture out of my head, Mycroft and Lestrade delete delete. "  
"Your on your own Sherlock I am staying here. Ask Mycroft he may know the answer to your question. "  
" No not doing that, it would be worse than the last time i asked him a question he spoke for hours and he still didn't answer just gave me instructions on how to find the answer myself. "  
" and did they work"  
"Did what work"  
"The instructions he gave you, did they work"  
" how should I know by the time he finished I had forgotten the question."  
"If you go disturbing Greg, Mycroft will return the favour in some way you won't like. Remember the wedding cake fiasco. "  
"Mummy still isn't happy with me is she."  
" oh that's an understatement, she said you still have at least three more musicals and one opera before she will even contemplate forgiving you. "  
"Really still that amount to do. Oh god, there goes more of my brain cells just thinking about it, I can't do another Les Mis John, she sings along with them, father turns of his hearing aid. It's most unfair. She threatened to leave father with Mycroft and Gavin, just so she spends more quality time with me, I should tell her you love it, then I can stay here instead of you. "  
"Nope not happening Sherlock I already told her I hate the theatre, told her that ages ago. She was most disappointed to be honest she had been hoping one of her son's in law would like them. After Greg laughed at her when she asked him. He did apologise then he showed her his tattoo. That explained it all said Violet. Did you know Greg was in a band. A punk band. He said they were terrible. Lasted 6months."  
" he has a tattoo"  
"Yea he said the band all had the same tattoo done. The tattoo lasted longer than the band did. Mycroft has meet them all, the members of his band that's is, they were at the wedding reception, you had left by then of course, nice guys too. We had a blast the stories they were telling I have never seen your brother laugh so much in my life. "  
"My brother laugh are you sure he wasn't choking on cake John. Mycroft doesn't laugh."  
" Yes he does Sherlock he was laughing his head off along with the rest of us. Then your mother mentioned Mycrofts punk phase too, she even said she still had proof, that she still had the pictures. Greg said she showed him them, when they visited them last Christmas he wants copies for when the guys get together again later this year I think it is. "  
"It's about music that's why I need to speak to Graham, he had knowledge about music that I don't have, he knows things ."  
" I know about music too Sherlock, just not any classical music. What's the question I might be able help"  
"Okay here you go what does Gavin Lestrade have to do with a man called Alex Scudder. Do you know that John. "  
"Greg has never mentioned that name to me before, and he wasn't one of his band either that I do know. "  
Let me show you what I mean John. Now does that look like Gary to you, just a lot younger. "  
"Wow, you certainly pick the right photos Sherlock he sure is easy on the eyes"  
"It's a still from a movie "  
"And this is the reason you need to see Greg, if you go over and wake him up for this, the least you will have to worry about will be piss of for sure. I think he may start shouting very quickly then your brother will get involved meaning hangovers for me and Greg which means I will need to get dressed."  
This man was an actor, he quit just before Gavin entered the police force. I think this is Greyson.  
I think he quit because he was only getting offered roles that required he remove his clothes. "  
"And you know this how Sherlock, did you search his other roles."  
" yes they all involved him getting naked"  
"You have been perving haven't you, you have watched them all well that's me set up for today then let's watch Greg's very fine arse move around on screen. I bet you won't be able to look Greg in the eyes again after all of this."  
"I don't know what you mean, it was research plain and simple research, I most definitely did not perv. Besides the acting he is a published musician, a very prolific writer of songs for other people and bands. There are no recent pictures of the musician, just that still from a movie called Maurice. I think it is Lestrade John I am sure of it. "  
"It's not Greg Sherlock, he would have told me about it when we were out drinking. Greg can't keep anything secret he blurts out all sorts of stuff when he gets drunk. Did you know your brother has freckles in very strange places according to Greg. He loves them he said. He also said he had a mole removed from his left testicle your brothers testicle not Greg's just in case you are wondering"  
"Now that information I certainly didn't need in my head thanks for that John. "  
"Just passing on information Sherlock, giving you more data. It isn't Greg."

" what isn't Greg. "  
"Jesus where did you come from Mycroft I never heard you come in."  
" Just visiting after I had a call from my husband to check on you both. He was going back to bed.  
Now what wasn't Greg. "

"Rupert Graves, actor in the eighties. Left the business just before Greg started in the police. But a musician Alec Scudder writes songs and music for other people he uses that still from Maurice as his profile picture there are no other images. I believe it's Graham John says it's not."

Let me see, ah yes the lovely Rupert Graves, he does looks positively edible doesn't he. And he does appear to resemble Greg Sherlock but he isn't Greg. But I do know who he is though, lovely man to be fair, it's Greg's Cousin. They are first cousins, their mothers are twin sisters hence the resemblance. Rupert does write music he publishes under Alex Scudder, he is very well known in musical circles. Mummy has some of his work. "  
I still say it's Gavin and until I meet them at the same time in the same place I still say this actor and Graham are the same person. "  
"Sherlock I do know my husband and that's not him. "

"Hi love, just making a cuppa do you want one"  
"Please Gregory, I am afraid I have bad news for you darling, Sherlock has found out about your pension plan. "  
"Did he buy the cousin bit. "  
"I think I persuaded him of it but he may not stay that way. He may try to buy of mummy with one of her favourite writer of musicals dangle you as a carrot to stop him being held to account for the wedding cake fiasco. "  
"Mummy knows My, I told her ages ago, she thinks it's funny. She will play her part in putting your brother off she thinks it's great that he doesn't know about it. In fact I am going to call her later and let her know, and she will feed gossip to Sherlock, keep him of our backs, I won't tell John though he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Did you know your brother has a mole on his right testicle John told me when he was drunk. "


End file.
